A New Nightmare
by DijoCurry
Summary: A continuation of The Journey Begins. After the attack on Hollow Shades Cielo clings to life and is rushed back to Canterlot. While in his weakened state he meets an rather unusual ally in his own subconscious.
1. The Amulet of Cumulus: Part 1

"How… How are you here? Please tell me what happened." Cielo asked almost begging resting his head back down on what he guessed was the ground. It was hard to tell since to his eyes, he seemed to be floating through space. Though the ground existed beneath him he could not see it, instead all he saw were stars off in the distance.

"Well how should we start." Nightmare Moon asked aloud speaking to herself. "Well we have been with thee since… well to be blunt about it since thou violated us." Nightmare Moon said with a bit of distance in her voice. "A small bit of our magic was transferred to thee during thine defilement of our precious temple."

"I did no such thing." Cielo said weakly in protest.

"Silence!" Nightmare moon snapped. "We do not recall giving thou permission to do such a deplorable thing to our body."

"It's not your body… Luna is her own mare and what she does is none of your concern." Cielo replied closing his eyes.

Nightmare moon let out an angry huff and stood up taking her wing off Cielo. "Ungrateful swine, have it however thou like see how long you last without us at your side." Nightmare moon scoffed turning her nose up and started to walk away. She expected Cielo to beg her to stay but after walking nearly seven feet away she stopped. "Just so we are clear, should we let our magic out of thee thou wilt surely die." Nightmare Moon looked back at the stallion, Cielo lay panting softly on the ground. "Apologize to us and we might reconsider."

"I will not." Cielo said opening one eye. "You have as much claim to her as I do and in case you may be confused as to how much claim I have over her, it's none. Her body is her own, I will not apologize for loving her nor any actions that took place as a product of our love."

"Thou would risk death by defying us?" Nightmare Moon asked slightly more irritated than before.

"I would defy any pony that will try to stop Luna from being who she wants to be or from doing what she wants to do. I'm grateful for your help but I will not do something I don't agree with simply because you command it, death or not I have pride not only in myself but in Luna as well." Cielo replied closing his eye. "If you want to leave then go, i'm not going to beg if thats what you're hoping for…I don't know why you'd help me to start with. I was sure you despised me."

"We do despise thee…" Nightmare Moon growled.

"Then why are you still here talking to me?" Cielo asked. "I'm not keeping you here." Silence followed, Cielo to weak to open his eye again and assumed Nightmare Moon had left him. A moment later he felt the warmth of her wing cover his back yet again Giving Cielo a bit more strength. "What's wrong? Can the wicked Nightmare Moon not bring herself to end me?"

"Do not push us stallion." Nightmare Moon warned.

"You really can't bring yourself to do it can you?" Cielo asked with genuine interest.

"Despite what thou may think of us, to let thou die without trying to help when we have the power to would be equivalent to murder… and a murderer we most certainly are not regardless of what thou may believe." Nightmare Moon replied still with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Where am I?" Cielo asked. "Nothing feels… well quite right."

"Though it may not look like it, thou art adrift in a consciousness we have created in thine mind." Nightmare Moon explained. "We are using our magic to regulate thine breathing and heart rate at the moment while keeping thy puny little mind active so as not to cause further damage."

"And how's that working out?" Cielo asked with a little chuckle.

Nightmare moon glanced down at Cielo, she could not tell if he asked in a joking manner or was he being serious. "Well we need not tell thee how gone thine mind is stallion but tis still functioning well enough." Nightmare Moon said in a bit of a smartass tone at first but it quickly changed to one more serious. "However… we can only do so much, thy organs are suffering greatly. Thy liver, kidneys and heart are hardly functioning at all, we our doing our best but… well stallion to be blunt if there were something you wished to pass on it might be best to say it now."

"Is Luna okay?" Cielo asked.

Nightmare Moon looked at Cielo with a little smile though Cielo could not see it. "She is indeed, do not worry, though her magic is weak we can still feel it. She is just fine stallion."

"Would you tell her i'm sorry… i'm sorry for leaving her… for leaving my mother… I'm sorry I was not able to push through. Tell Luna I love her and tell her she should try to move on and be happy… if not for herself then for the ponies that will be looking to her for leadership... " Cielo asked keeping his voice soft. "I guess that would be all I ask… That and for you not to torment her."

Nightmare Moon scoffed. "We are one and we should be as one like we once were stallion."

"Please… Leave her be, she's not you she is her own mare… please Nightmare Moon… Please don't cause her to suffer just… let her live her life… please… please…" Cielo begged before falling silent.

"What right does thou have to ask us to forfeit our freedom!?" Nightmare Moon snapped. "Thou dares to ask us to remain trapped in this purgatory state of existence? Thou knows not how hellish it is for us to live like this… Selfish, Ungrateful, worthless little…" Nightmare Moon stopped before finishing her sentence. "Stallion?" Her expression softening upon the realization he was no longer listening. Having lost her cool for a moment she did not notice Cielo's heart had stopped beating.

Cielo's body slowly started to fade away until fully gone, Nightmare Moon was yet again left alone. "Fine… thou wins." She said softly folding her wing back up. "We will tell her… we will continue to suffer here and leave her to live her life stallion." Nightmare Moon let out a little sigh, Luna's magic was starting to deplete from Cielo's body meaning Nightmare Moon's connection with him would soon be lost. "We are not really bad stallion… Just misunderstood."

Focusing all of Luna's remaining magic, the world Nightmare Moon had created started to fade away. "We will protect thy mind as long as we can stallion…" nightmare moon shook her head. "Who are we even talking to… the stallion can't hear us… no pony can." Nightmare Moon knew as long as she could keep Cielo's brain from suffering any damage there was a small chance his heart could be restarted if done soon. "Hurry..." Nightmare Moon muttered as she started to fade away.

Canterlot castle came into view off in the distance. Panting heavily Dash's wings burned not used to having to carry so much extra weight over such a distance. "Come on push it you wimp!" She barked at herself refusing to slow down. Rainbow Dash made rather good time making it back, swooping down she landed just at the palace doors, her legs slightly wobbly.

Two ponies standing guard started to approach her hastily to help but were quickly shot away.

"Find Princess Cadance now, Princess Celestia's orders!" Rainbow Dash commanded making the guards jump a bit not expecting her to shout at them in such a way.

The two scurried off into the castle to find Cadance as instructed. Rainbow Dash walked inside not really sure where she should take Cielo however she did not find herself waiting to long.

Cadance came running around the corner. "Dash!?" She seemed surprised to see Rainbow Dash back. It took Cadance all but a second to notice the large dark grey stallion on her back. "Is that… Cielo?"

"Yes and…" Dash thought of the words for a moment remembering what Celestia had told her. "And Princess Celestia told me to say it's time what was his is finally returned to him."

Cadance nodded. "Okay come with me." She said before turning and starting down the hall at a brisk run, dash following close behind.

"Princess… Celestia also said…" Dash really did not want to relay the next part but she had to follow the instructions given to her. "She said if things take a turn for the worst… you'll have to kill Cielo…"

"I know…" Cadance replied looking back at Dash as the two ran down the hall. Cadance came to a stop finally in front of Celestia's room. Dismissing the guards she opened the door and walked in. "Get him in here, lay him down on the day bed." She instructed Dash, the guards tried to give a helping hoof but were pushed back by Cadance's magic. "Sorry guys but you need to keep out." Cadance said softly before closing the door.

Dash lowered her body near the day bed and gently slid Cielo off her back.

Meanwhile Cadance was near the fireplace's mantel, her horn lighting up causing the bricks to shift revealing a small silver box. Taking the box out with her magic Cadance carefully opened the lid. Inside rested a circular platinum amulet. In the front sat two rings of small gems with one large gem in the center. The first ring of gems appeared to be emeralds and green in color, the second ring blue sapphires and the last gem in the center yellowish in color possibly a topaz gem. On the back of the amulet, carved into the platinum appeared to be a version of Cielo's cutie mark only it was lacking a bolt.

"C-Cadance...He's not breathing…" Dash called out, her ear close to his muzzle. Dash quickly rolled Cielo onto his back and placed her ear to his chest listening for a heartbeat. Not hearing one dash quickly moved and grabbed Cielo's hoof, flapping her wings Dash pulled Cielo off the day bed and onto the floor.

Cadance set the silver box down on the mantle and watched unsure what she should do, the amulet still held by her magic.

Dash quickly let go of Cielo's hoof and moved to his side, she turned his muzzle a little and took a deep breath. Dash brought her muzzle to Cielo's and breathed out pushing air into his lungs. Dash then placed her hooves on his chest and started to do compressions counting out as she did compressing his chest five times before bringing her muzzle to his once more to breath for him.

"Dash…" Cadance watched as Dash performed CPR trying to get Cielo's heart to start back up.

"Come one you stubborn son of a bitch I know you have more fight in you than this." Dash continued to compress his chest in intervals, her voice cracking a little. "I should have been paying more attention...I should have." Dashed breathed into him again.

"Dash… he's gone." Cadance said softly feeling remorse that she was unable to do anything but watch. "It's not your fault... you got here as fast as you could…"

"Shut up! I'm not giving up and neither is he!" Dash snapped at Cadance. She did not want to give up. "I have to keep trying, I can't… I can't." Dash could not get the image of Princess Luna and Spitfire out of her head. "I can't fail…"

Cadance noticed the gashes under Cielo's wing while Dashed worked on him, the discoloration of his coat. "Dash… it's too late… you don't understand… you can't just." Cadance was cut as Cielo took in a deep breath on his own. Cadance stood dumbfounded, she was sure there would have been to much damage done to Cielo's heart for Dash to succeed.

Dash let out a relieved sigh mixed with a chuckle. A wave of emotion overcoming her upon seeing a sign of life back in Cielo.

"Unbelievable…" Cadance muttered to herself shocked and relieved. Quickly gathering her priorities Cadance walked over to Cielo. Though breathing Cielo was still clearly having difficulties. "I don't know how you did it Dash but...you did." Cadance shook her head a little. "Step back now please, we're not out of the woods yet."

Dash backed away from Cielo with a smile, using her wings she cleared a few tears from her cheeks.

"I did not think you two were that close." Cadance said to dash, gently lifting Cielo's head with her magic she slipped the amulet over his head and onto his neck. The outer gems started to glow slightly and the chain started to tighten up until the amulet was held tight to Cielo's neck.

"We're not…" Dash said. "Admittedly he's kinda an ass but that don't mean I want to see him dead." Dash said with a sniff. "I thought I killed him… that I wasn't fast enough and he died because of that… I pictured the pain that would cause Princess Luna and his mother Spitfire and I just…"

"I understand." Cadance replied keeping her eyes on Cielo and the amulet. "That was quick thinking on your part, I was sure it was a lost cause to be honest. From what Celestia has told me in the past the poison that is in him right now is no joke. I thought for sure he would be too damaged to save given the color of his fur around the wound." Cadance looked back at Dash. "But i'm glad you did not listen to me, you did good Dash."

Feeling a little more composed Dash moved a little closer to Cadance and Cielo. "So what now? I see that thing is glowing, what does it do?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure… I actually thought he would wake up right away." Cadance admitted. "As for what that amulet dose again i'm not really sure, I know it's dangerous, I know the one who wears it can become a danger to themselves and everypony around them and from what I have been told it's capable of some very powerful magic."

"Out of my way!" The door to Celestia's room burst open. Luna quickly rushed in followed by spitfire. "Is he okay!?" Luna asked rushing to Cielo's side.

"Yes Princess Luna but you should not be too close to him." Cadance replied, using her magic she moved Cielo's body away from Luna picking him up and gently levitating him over to the day bed. "He could awake at any moment and we should take necessary precautions."

"necessary precautions!?" Luna snapped still distraught. "How dare you move him away from me have you forgotten to whom you are speaking!"

Princess Cadance gulped a little, though Luna appeared to not have any magic that did not mean Cadance fancied getting on her bad side.

"Calm down princess please." Spitfire said softly going to Luna's side. "We should not argue or fight… Cielo would not want that." Spitfire did her best to keep calm, she knew if she snapped she would only feed Luna's sorrow and fear and in return worsen hers." Princess Cadance… please let us be at his side, you are here with us after all… please let me be with my son."

"Keep away from his neck." Canace said with a sigh, she could not imagine how Spitfire and Luna felt. "It's important you not touch the amulet and should I tell you to get back you must… I don't enjoy this in the least and I hope you both believe that. I am just doing what I have been told to do, what must be done if needed."

Luna gritted her teeth a little doing her best to hold her tongue.

"I know… I wish I knew why all this is necessary though." Spitfire placed her wing on Luna's back calming her a little. Spitfire and Luna walked over to the daybed and both laid down at Cielo's side.

"I'll let Celestia explain it all to you…" Cadance replied.

"Looks like you got him here in time." Spitfire took Cielo's hoof in hers and held it.

"Actually he… Cielo was dead when he arrived." Canace admitted. "But thanks to Dash's quick thinking and determination she was able to get him breathing again."

Spitfire and Luna both looked at Dash who was admittedly a little uncomfortable with their gaze.

"Thank you." Luna said with a genuine tone of gratitude in her voice.

"Thank you Dash." Spitfire said after Luna, a few tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Thank you for not giving up and saving my boy."

Dash bowed her head a little as if to say you're welcome. "No thanks needed ma'am, i'm glad I was able to help." Dash replied not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "If it's okay with you ma'am i'd like to step out… now that everything is starting to calm down I could use some fresh air."

"Of course Dash if that is what you need." Spitfire replied.

With that Dash stepped out of the room and started to head outside for a bit of fresh air.

********************************************************************************************************

Luna took her hoof and gently rubbed Cielo's chest A few hours had passed and Cielo had since been moved to her chambers much to Cadance's dislike. Seeing as how Cielo did not wake as quickly as expected Cadance had allowed the resident doctor of the castle to take some blood work as well as redress his wounds. "It feels like he is breathing better now." Luna said softly glancing over at Spitfire whom sat at the side of the bed.

"He looks a lot more peaceful now too." Spitfire replied. "He no longer look's like he's struggling or in pain."

"You know Celestia is not going to be to happy you are so close to him when he has that amulet on." Cadance warned, though she gave Luna and Spitfire some space she still continued to observe.

"What if it was Shining Armor laying here Cadance… what then?" Luna asked turning her gaze to Cadance.

Standing off the the side of Spitfire Cadance shook her head. "I'd be doing the same thing as you, to hell with what anypony said."

"Then you'll understand when I say I don't give a damn what you tell me or what my sister will say. I'm staying at his side end of discussion." Luna looked back at Cielo and continued to rub his chest. The outer gems on amulet resting on his neck still glowing lightly. "You really can't tell me anything else as to what this thing is?" Luna asked referring to the amulet. "Why dose my sister fear it?"

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you plus I might get something wrong, It would be best for her to fill you in on everything but… I guess I could try… i mean I do feel you should know." Cadance walked a little closer to the bed. "Celestia does not fear the amulet so much I think. She fears what It might do to the one who wears it and what they might do before she could stop them."  
"And what exactly can it do to the wearer?" Spitfire asked.

"Consume them… It feeds of the wearer's desire and emotions. If the wearer desired power  
the amulet would amplify that desire hoping to make the user use some of it's magic."

"You speak of it as though it is a living thing." Luna said looking at Cadance curiously. "Why is using it's magic bad?"

"Well from what I understand it's how it's designed, it's not a living thing but it's goal is to destroy the one who wears it. From what I gathered this is done to keep any one pony from using it for too long and gaining to much power… think of it like a safety precaution." cadance explained. "The more it's used the more it tears at the users mind causing them to become violent and unstable… if used long enough it will drive the wearer to self destructive actions which… last time that happened a whole kingdome suffered… well… I guess they were to suffer either way."

Luna started to look worried. "Then we have to get it off him." Luna started to reach for the amulet but her hoof was stopped by Cadance's magic.

"Don't! You won't be able to remove it and there is no telling what could happen to you if you touch it… Now that it is on his neck it's only coming off one of two ways, Cielo must take it off himself or he must die." Cadance slowly let Luna's hoof out of her magical grasp. "Besides right now the amount of magic being used is not enough to cause him any harm. The emeralds are equivalent to us using our magic to lift a spoon , it's practically next to nothing."

"Then why are you keeping watch?' Spitfire asked.

"From what I understand i'm watching to make sure the center gem does not start glowing, if it dose that is when I have to worry because that would mean that the magic being used is strong enough to affect his mind." Cadance looked at the amulet. "That's all I really know about it… I got only a quick lesson from Celestia awhile back… it was shortly after you two set out on your journey." Cadance glanced at Luna. "Celestia told me she felt uneasy and that I should know this in case it ever came up."

"Why did she never tell me of this?' Luna asked feeling a little hurt that Cadance was trusted over her.

"Because my dear sister there was never really a good time to tell you." Celestia replied having overheard part of the conversation from the hallway. "When you first came back it hardly seemed proper to bring it up and then you started to have nightmares… Then you took off to get back in touch with Equestria and I dare say to have some private time with Cielo outside of the castle walls." Celestia walked over to the edge of the bed joining Cadance and Spitfire. "I planned on talking to both you and Cielo upon your return… that is the truth sister." Celestia glanced at the amulet. "I see it's working yet he is still not awake?"  
"No ma'am…" Spitfire replied answering first. "We had the doctor take a look at him and draw some blood, we are awaiting the results."

"He is breathing good now and his heartbeat feels stronger than it was before." Luna said softly "Celestia… I have a lot of questions for you."

"I know you do Luna and i'll do my best to answer them all but first maybe we should have you looked at." Celestia said sounding a little worried. "I know you might have been in that fog for a while but your powers should have returned by now." Celestia did not like her sister was still small and powerless after being out of the fog for several hours.

"Dear sister I say this calmly. I am not leaving Cielo's side any time soon." Luna lifted her gaze to meet her sister's. "Now Celestia, I have questions and I would really like some answers from you. Answer me and i'll allow the doctor to come in and look me over. Do we have a deal?"

"Very well Luna. I agree I owe you an explanation." Celestia said calmly as she sat down. "Ask me anything you wish and I will answer you honestly."

"Then tell me my dear sister, tell me everything." Luna's eyes locked onto Celestia's. "Tell us everything you've been keeping from us about Cielo and this amulet."

"Luna… maybe we should wait." Spitfire said reluctantly. "I mean what about Hollow Shades… every pony there?"

"No it's fine." Celestia said. "If Luna wishes to know about Cielo and the amulet I will tell her that first even if she should have asked how I was or how many ponies lost their lives on this day."

Luna started to feel guilty. "You're right Celestia… Luna said pinning her ears back to her head. "I'm sorry… The first thing I do is selfishly hound you with no regard for anything else… not even a thank you for saving me… for saving us."

"It's fine Luna… I understand you're worried and upset. I can't pretend to know what this must feel like for you but your first duty is to Equestria and the ponies in it. You seem to have forgotten that and I was simply trying to remind you even though I did so rudely." Celestia kept her eyes locked on Luna's. "We are facing a threat that I cannot face alone… I need you my dear sister… I need you to be strong and be there for me… for the kingdom".

Tears started to roll down Luna's cheeks, overcome with guilt that her first thought was of Cielo and nopony else. "I will sister… I will." Luna replied through a broken voice as she started to cry.

"Please don't cry Luna…" Celestia took a deep breath. "Let me tell you everything I know and we'll go from there okay?'

Luna nodded and perked her ears up as her sister began to speak of the past, the Kingdom of Cumulus.


	2. The Amulet of Cumulus: Part 2

"It was a little over thirty years ago I first met King Cumulus the tenth and his wife Queen Solar Breeze, the former rulers of the cloud city Cumulus." Celestia moved away from the bed a little starting to pace as she spoke.

"Wait… so the city and it's king are both named Cumulus?" Spitfire asked out loud though her question was rhetorical. "That's a bit confusing."

"Celestia not to interrupt but what does this have to do with Cielo and the amulet? I have never even heard of this king or his city." Luna added looking down at Cielo whom appeared to be resting peacefully.

"Yes the king was named after the city for generations and I can understand why you don't remember it since I don't recall you ever knowing of it my dear sister. I had heard of Cumulus well over nine-hundred years ago but the ponies of this cloud city kept to themselves. Even upon extending a hoof I was rejected, I had no reason to try and force my way into their society since they always seemed to be peaceful so I left them be. In time my patients and respect of their boundaries paid off in the form of King Cumulus the tenth, I was the first outsider to be allowed to set hoof in their city." Celestia continued to pace about while she spoke. "Why are the ponies I speak of important to Cielo and the Amulet's history, well to put it simply the amulet has always been passed down from father to the first born son when the son was old enough to take his father's place upon the throne. Cielo is the son of King Cumulus and Queen Solar Breeze… the amulet is rightfully his."

"Wait… Cielo's A Prince!?" Luna's gaze turned to Celestia surprised as did Spitfire's.

"Well… yes and no, Cielo would have been a prince or by now a king. If Cumulus was still around Cielo would had likely married and already taken the throne but seeing as how Cumulus is no more Cielo really has no title since his kingdom no longer exists." Celestia finally stopped pacing. "Abaddon saw to that…"

Luna and Spitfire looked at one another before looking back at Celestia. Luna's tears had since dried up, her mind being temporarily taken off her blunder and Cielo's condition. "What happened?" Luna asked.

"I will get to that a little later but first I will continue from where I left off, you wanted to know everything I know so I intend to share every bit of information I can with you both." Celestia sat back down at Luna's bedside. "I was admittedly amazed at the design of Cumulus. The name 'the cloud city' was a little misleading considering most of the city was comprised of stone. The one thing Cumulus was not short on was gifted enchanters, many ponies who worked on keeping the city elevated above the clouds were wise well beyond their years. I had hoped with enough time I would be able to recruit a few to come and work for me though I never really got that chance."

"I was also taken in by the amulet King Cumulus wore around his neck, it's quite fetching to the eye. When I inquired about it Cumulus told me it had been around for almost one-thousand years, he boasted of it's power and how it was handed down from father to son as a sign of leadership and responsibility. Being the inquisitive mare I was I asked if I might try the amulet for myself, not to my surprise Cumulus declined." Celestia looked at the amulet resting on Cielo's neck. "So I attempted to antagonise him a bit, told him such power was nothing more than a myth and how his amulet was a trinket, nothing more than shiny stones and a story to scare primitive ponies into submission. As you can guess he did not take to kindly to my statements, I watched as the amulet started to glow, all gems lighting up one by one. Cumulus them placed his hoof upon one of the pillars in his castles main hall and I watched as this pillar carved from marble crumbled to dust right before my eyes."

Celestia looked from the amulet up to Luna's eyes. "He then gave me a very stern warning, if I ever disrespected him or his ancestors like that again he promised he would show me what his power could do to living flesh and bone. Rather than instigate a fight I simply bit my tongue and appologised, Cumulus had always been a peaceful kingdom so I saw no need to risk causing any sort of tension between our kingdoms when a simple sorry would smooth things over. After that Cumulus gave me a lecture telling me how any pony not of his bloodline would likely not be able to control the amulet. Cumulus went on to tell me the strain it put on his body and mind to use such magic and the dangers it would pose to somepony not trained to handle it's influence."

Celestia looked back down at the amulet. "I took what Cumulus told me to be truth, I saw no reason to try to question him further though I wish now I had. Really aside from what Cumulus told me and seeing that one display of power I have no idea what the amulet can really do for myself. I thought about testing it but to be honest I was always a bit afraid, if what Cumulus said was true then I could very well lose control of myself if I was to put it on. I thought about testing it out on others but once again if they lost control not only would they lose their life but who knows how many ponies could suffer because of my curiosity."

Luna looked down at the amulet at well watching the outer green gems glowing softly. "Why did Cadance stop me from touching it earlier?" Luna inquired. "She made it sound like even handling it could prove disastrous."

"I was told it could." Celestia admitted. "I was told it would affect unicorns and alicorns much faster than a pegasus or earth pony. Cumulus was clear that even handling the amulet could have serious ramifications if the amulet itself was touched by somepony not of his royal bloodline."

"Sounds a little farfeched don't you think?" Luna tilted her head a little, her eyes still fixed on the amulet. Luna's hoof slowly started to travel up Cielo's chest towards the amulet. "There is no way such power could exist."

"Luna what are you doing?" Celestia asked grabbing Luna's hoof with her magic stopping her sister from progressing any further.

"I'm going to touch it." Luna replied softly. "Celestia I trust what you are telling us is true but I find it hard to believe." Luna glanced up at her sister. "You said yourself you do not really know much about it and it sounds like really the greatest weapon this King had against you was fear. Even if he did turn a pillar of granite to dust perhaps the amulet has the power to rapidly age none organic matter. Perhaps it was merely an illusion, both are far more viable than what you are describing. Sister… let go, trust me you will see. Nothing will happen."

Celestia reluctantly let go of Luna's hoof. "I hope you know what you're doing Luna."

"I do." Luna replied as her hoof touched the amulet. A moment passed, Celestia, Cadance and Spitfire all watching intently expecting something to happen. "See?" Luna picked her head up a little. "I feel just fine, nothing happened. King Cumulus likely made up quite a bit to deter thieves or would be usurper's to his throne while maintaining and commanding respect from any outside dignitaries via fear assuring his kingdom remains at peace."

A collective sigh of relief escaped the three onlooking mares.

"That would not explain how the kingdom fell then." Celestia pointed out. "Abaddon did not seem to fear the amulet at all nor did he seem to fear me for that matter. Abaddon kept attacking Equestria's borders at the time forcing me to up the number of troops posted in small villages and towns as well as implement patrols. With my resources stretched thin I had heard that there would be an assault against Cumulus. The King requested I send him some aid, though the amulet was powerful he did state fighting an army would be problematic. That coupled with the fact he had never once seen conflict or war did not aid the matter. I… I declined to send aid, my focus being on protecting my bordars and my kingdom, looking back now I know it was a mistake to do so." Celestia let out a little sigh. "I'm not sure what happened that day, all I have to go on is the last words Cielo's mother wrote."

"She had fled the city soon after the fighting started, sustaining an injury much like Cielo's. In her letter she said she looked back and saw a bright flash of light engulf the city then… then she saw it turned completely to stone, plummet from the sky and fall to the earth below." Celestia thought for a moment. "If the amulet does not have such power then what could have caused that?"

"I don't really know…" Luna moved her hoof off the amulet. "You… You really did not send any aid to a kingdom in need?" Luna was a bit appalled hearing her sister tell her that she did not send any help, not even a small contingent of troops.

"No… No I did not." Celestia's voice fell soft as she shook her head lightly. "I made a huge mistake on that day that cost the lives of many innocent ponies including Solar Breeze." Celestia's gaze turned to the floor. "I had become close to her over the four years I got to know Solar Breeze, I had never met such a kind soul before. I was admittedly a little jealous of her, Solar Breeze was so… approachable. She earned the respect of every pony through her kindness, many a times we would stay up late talking to one another over politics or something interesting that had happened to one of us since our last chat. We would laugh and just enjoy one anothers company… Then came the day when I was informed of a pony's body found on the side of the road leading up to Canterlot."

"I had to go have a look since nopony seemed to be able to identify who she was. I started to suspect whom the body belonged to the more the guard who found her described her looks to me. Reaching the morgue I…" Celestia's voice cracked a little, a wave of sorrow hitting her as she relived the feeling of seeing her friend laid out on the table. "I don't need to be reminded Luna, I know I fucked up… I had to look at my friend's lifeless body and come to grips with the fact that is was my actions that took her life." Celestia lifted her head, her eyes a little misty. "I don't need that tone from you… I know I made the wrong choice, I know I caused thousands to die, stallions, mares, fillies…"

"Celestia… I didn't…" Luna did not expect this reaction from Celestia, being the first time Celestia ever spoke of Cumulus Luna had no way of knowing how much Celestia held her mistake over her head all these years.

"It's fine… I can understand your disgust with my decision." Celestia sniffed a little rubbing her eyes. "Her body was not the only one found, during the night she passed away out in the cold trying to reach me she had with her a new born colt… Cielo. Solar Breeze must have known she was not going to make it, before laying down she covered the basket she carried Cielo in with her wing protecting him from the cold for as long as she could. Cielo was in surprisingly good health all things considered he only suffered a mild case of dehydration. From that day on I have done my best to protect Cielo… for Solar Breeze… For the kingdom I allowed to be destroyed… The only thing I could do was to take care of their prince and give him a proper chance at having a normal life."

"I couldn't take him in myself and I could not divulge his past to him or any pony for that matter. King Cumulus may not have caused any wars but he did not have many friends either. At the time I worried that if I put Cielo's name and past out there he might become a target, Abaddon's death was never confirmed seeing as how there was no way to discern the bodies from the rubble so I felt the best course of action would be to watch from afar and keep Cielo in the dark about his past."

"So that's what you let me take him?" Spitfire asked. "Because you knew I would work close to you so you would be able to keep an eye on him without arousing suspicion?"

"That is correct." Celestia replied.

"Kinda also explains why you let him talk to you the way you do." Cadance added having not really been filled in fully on the story before now, a lot of the information was new to her. "You have treated him like family in your own way."

"I guess I have… Though I have failed many times I hope I have done enough good to make Solar proud…" Celestia smiled a little. "I know it's silly but I like to think she is watching sometimes."

"It's not silly at all." Luna replied. "I don't know Solar Breeze but I know if I had a son and you were looking out for him I would be happy… but I know I would not be too pleased with you saying to kill him if the amulet glows to bight." Luna added still against her sister's initial order. "You admitted yourself you only know what you heard… so how would that be fair to Cielo, to end his life based on nothing but hearsay and a small display of magic that either one of us could duplicate. That to me sounds like another bad choice Celestia."

"I know… I let my fear get the best of me… i'm sorry." Celestia let out a little sigh. "How was I suppose to know? How did you know that you would not be harmed by touching that thing?"

Luna shrugged a little. "I just had a feeling, as I said the magic you described seems a bit farfetched even if some of the brightest ponies worked on it. It's a little odd but I feel I have seen this before… though I know it's not possible."

"Well… i'm glad I was wrong about what it could do but never the less I still think we should treat it as well as Cielo with caution until we know what it's capable of and how it will affect him." Celestia pointed out.

"I agree we should be careful." Luna agreed. "However we should not jump to any rash decisions until we know all the facts… this is my fiance you speak of." Luna added. "Even if he was not it would be wrong to deal out such an steep punishment to anypony when they have done nothing deserving of having their life taken."

Celestia nodded feeling slightly better that the amulet might not be as strong as she was led to believe however a bit of fear lingered due the Celestia realizing she was truly clueless on what it could or could not do. "You have a point Luna and I will take your words to heart, I have done what you asked, shared with you Cielo's past and all I know of the amulet. Will you now do as I wish and see the doctor?"

Luna looked down at Cielo. "Yes… I will do as you asked but I may have more questions later on." Luna leaned her muzzle down and kissed Cielo's cheek. "He looks so peaceful right now." Luna said softly slowly getting up and stepping off her bed. "Spitfire you're welcome to stay as long as you like, I shall not be away any longer than I must."

"Thank you Princess Luna." Spitfire said with gratitude.

"I hate to say it but I should be heading back to the Crystal Empire." Cadance turned towards Celestia. "Please do not hesitate to contact me should you need me Aunt Celestia."

"Thank you again Cadance, I know I keep pulling you away and for that i'm truly sorry." Celestia bowed her head a little feeling guilty for keeping Cadance from her own kingdom.

"Don't be sorry, that's what family is for. We look out for one another and always have each other's backs when one of us needs help." Cadance smiled a little. Walking past Celestia and Luna Cadance stopped at the door and looked back over her shoulder. "Take good care of him and look out for one another, I have an uneasy feeling that Abaddon is just getting started. We need to be better prepared for next time."

Celestia and Luna both nodded knowing Cadance was right about Abaddon. "And we will be." Celestia said with determination.

"He will pay for each and every life he has stolen on this day." Luna added sounding equally determined making Cadance smile.

"I'll be in touch once we are ready to discuss our next move Cadance, have a safe journey home and take some of our guards with you since you came with none of your own." Celestia was weary of Cadance traveling alone, if Abaddon got so far into Equestria before without being noticed he could easily do so again.

"Thank you, I will take you up on that offer." Cadance replied gratefully before bidding Luna and Celestia farewell one last time and exiting Luna's room.

"Walk with me sister." Luna requested heading towards her door.

Celestia followed as requested opening the door for Luna with her magic and following her out into the hall and closing Luna's door behind her. "What is on your mind Luna?"

"Many things Celestia and I doubt I will be relieved of their burden any time soon but I wished to talk to you more about this Abaddon." Luna said as the two worked their way down the hall. "You had a chance to take him out at Hollow Shades did you not? I was wondering why you did not go for him." 

"If I had a shot at him I would have taken it Luna without hesitation." Celestia replied. "The problem is he chooses to remain hidden in that mist of his, if I could draw him out and get a shot at his physical body he would not be any threat at all. The danger he poses is we cannot see him nor can we take the fight directly to him, you have experienced first hand what that mist can do to our magic. We could send in an army but there is no telling his troops numbers and even if our troops did reach him then they would have to contest with Abaddon himself who is no push over."

"Is he an… alicorn?" Luna asked feeling she already knew the answer.

"Yes he is not not one like you and I, his magic has set uses. From what I understand of him he can manipulate that mist of his and has some power over water as well but it's mostly hearsay. I have also heard that using his magic he can create more of them… beasts you saw. It is said he uses volcanic ash, a few drops of blood and a toxin comprised from seventeen different flowers giving them their deadly poisonous claws. All that mixed with just a bit of his magic makes the perfect soldier. Mindless, fearless and ready to carry out their creators bidding." Celestia shook her head. "I had heard he could reanimate the dead if they were left in the mist too long while under the effects of one of his minion's poison but I don't think that to be true. However upon doing a body count nearly fifty ponies are unaccounted for in hollow Shades."

"You don't think he…?" Luna felt her stomach turn in disgust.

"As I said blood is needed for his little soldier making ritual. He likely took the bodies for that purpose while we were distracted. He did not put up much of a fight when I showed up, at first I thought he was trying to target you directly to get to me but now I'm not so sure. I can't pretend to know what is going through his deranged mind." Celestia admitted. "One thing I do know is he know's I have the Amulet of Cumulus, I don't think he knows yet that Cielo is King Cumulus's son but once he finds out Cielo will be a target. I will be upping the guard for you and him at least until you regain your power then i'll leave him under your protection."

"Really… You're going to actually trust me to look after him?" Luna asked stopping in front of the doctors office.

"Well ya, as you said he is your fiance and I also believe you once told me you don't need protection. I know you're a strong capable mare Luna and I know Cielo will be safer at your side than anywhere else." Celestia pointed to the door leading into the doctors office. "But first things first we need to find out what's keeping your powers from coming back so in you go, i'll be waiting right here for you to finish."


	3. Bonding

Celestia waited patiently in the hall for Luna to finish up her appointment, her hoof lightly tapping against the stone floor.

After about thirty minutes the door opened up and the doctor came walking out along side princess Luna. "Are you sure princess? I mean I do not mind, I simply don't wish to cause any inconvenience or make you feel uncomfortable. You know doing it this way ponies will be coming and going at random times." The doctor said, a saddle bag sat upon his lower back.

"Tis fine I would rather you and your nurses come and go as needed then have to move him again. I want Cielo comfortable you understand, I know that might sound odd to you but keeping him where he is might help me… well so long as it will not hinder the healing process or your work." Luna's eyes were slightly misty, it looked as though she might have been crying again.

"Not at all princess, I just wanted to be sure you were fine with it. I'm sure it will help him out too, once Cielo wakes i'm sure he will be happy so see someplace familiar to him." The doctor smiled a little keeping optimistic.

Celestia cleared her throat feeling a little ignored. "So… how was it?" Celestia asked trying to steer the topic onto Luna.

Luna and the doctor both looked at Celestia, Luna choosing to speak up. "I'm fine dear sister, nothing is physically wrong with me but we'll know more in a few days."

"A few days? Why a few days?" Celestia asked looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked over at Luna to be sure she was okay with him talking to Celestia about her, Luna nodded. "Well I firmly believe that as of this moment your sister's issues are physiological, given everything that has happened in the past day it would stand to reason that she would be feeling sad, depressed, scared, mad, vengeful, really take your pick of any and toss them into a mixer. I'd wager you'd be right no matter what you pick. Now in extreme cases of despair or sorrow especially an alicorn's body can stop producing magic, at least thats what the records show." The doctor continued on. "Though I am not really sure why you brought her to me when you already knew that princess Celestia."

"And is there anything you can do to help?" Celestia asked ignoring his statement about her knowledge of Luna's condition.

"Well yes, princess Luna could put on her armor. If I remember right your new armor is forged with a bit of your personal magical essence woven into the steel. That could help her regain her magic back quicker but really it will be all up to princess Luna how fast her magic comes back. If that is the problem then her magic will return when she starts to feel better emotionally." The doctor bowed his head a little. "If you will excuse me now princess I must be going, I have another paitent to tend to."

"Wait, just one more question, if it' not emotionally what could it be?" Celestia asked.

"You know the answer to that to princess Celestia, you need not hear it from me." The doctor replied as he walked away heading down the hall in the direction of Luna's room.

"What did he mean by that?"Luna asked softly as she took a step towards her sister.

Celestia looked a little shocked at what the doctor said to her but quickly shook it off. "I-it's nothing…" Celestia turned and started to walk down the hall. "Walk with me for a little if you don't mind."

Luna gulped a little but did as Celestia requested of her. "Is this going to be one of the times you lecture me about how i'm doing something wrong." Luna inquired.

"No… I will do no such thing." Celestia said softly glancing over at Luna as they walked. "Do you know where your armor is?"

"No… I'm sorry but I kinda dropped my saddle bag upon seeing you… Then after I saw Cielo I… Well it never crossed my mind after that. My armor should be in my saddle bag just outside the inn." Luna pinned her ears back expecting to get scolded.

"Don't worry, i'll send somepony to find your saddle bag. I understand emotions were high and can understand why your armor was the least of your worries." Celestia continued down the hall with Luna walking past the turn to head back to Luna's quarters.

Luna stopped and looked the hall leading to her room.

"I know you are anxious to get back to Cielo but please wait a bit longer." Celestia stopped and looked back at Luna. "I know that is not a request that you wish to comply with but I wish to talk with you a bit longer."

Hesitantly Luna turned away from the hall and joined her sister once more. "You said if I had any questions you would answer them correct? This one does not pertain to Cielo or his past however… will you still answer it?"

"Yes I will, please ask me whatever you wish and I shall answer you honestly." Celestia replied. Walking slowly once more Celestia and Luna continued onward down the all heading towards the terrace that would overlook the royal garden.

"The doctor said that you already knew of both things that could have caused me to loose my powers… how is that? I mean did you read of them in a book?" Luna was admittedly a little nervous about getting on this topic with her sister.

"No… The reason I know of both is because… Well I have dealt with both before." Celestia admitted.

Luna looked oddly at her sister wondering is Celestia actually knew what she discussed with the doctor. "Well depression is hard to picture when it comes to you I can still believe it however… well the other thing is a bit harder to buy into."

"Very well I shall be straightforward with you then and simply ask." Celestia said softly. "What are the chances that you are pregnant?"

Luna blushed a little and looked down at the floor, she did not expect Celestia to actually know fully what she discussed with the doctor. "Slim… very slim… I mean I chose the day carefully…"

"That is good then, not that a foal is something to be chastised but given all that has happened, with war at our doorstep… well it would not be a very good time. I know It is selfish of me to say this but i'm glad that I can still have you at my side during all of this. If you were with foal that would not be the case and I would have to face this threat alone." Celestia calmly opened the door to the terrace and walked out.

"You are handling this much more calmly that I thought… I'm still waiting for a lecture from you." Luna admitted following Celestia out onto the terrace.

"I said it before… i'm tired of fighting with you. I understand now that doing so will only further drive a wedge between us and that is the opposite of what I want Luna. I want us to be close again like we use to." Celestia looked out over the edge of the terrace and down at the garden bathed in moonlight. "In order to do that I know I have to stop trying to force what I want for you onto you and let you run your own life."

Luna slowly walked to her sister's side and looked down at the garden with her. "I think this is the nicest you have been to me since I came back from imprisonment…"

"Well, If I were to drive you away, yell or chastise you for your choices you would never trust me and… I want you to trust me, I want you to know you can come to me with anything and I want you to know I will be there for you, I'll help you and listen to you. I know I have not always been nurturing or caring but I can change that… I just hope you'll allow me to, give me a clean slate to work with…"

Luna let out a little sigh glancing over at Celestia, her sister's expression a somber one. "You're being sincere right now…" Luna cleared her throat a little. "Very well dear sister… consider all past transgressions cleared." Luna found herself a little intrigued by Celestia's new attitude as well as her past. "So… I'm an aunt?" She asked turning the topic more onto Celestia. "I mean you did ask me if I was pregnant and you did say that both reasons for an alicorn losing her power were discovered through you so…"

"Sorry to dissapoint you but no you're not an aunt." Celestia said softly. "Yes I was pregnant quite some time ago, it's been well over five-hundred years. Things did not go so well for me, there were some... complications."

"What happened?" Luna asked turning her full attention to Celestia.

"Well… the way it was explained to me was the foal started to develop in one of my fallopian tubes. One night I started to feel pain in my abdomen, grew really cold and eventually passed out." Celestia explained. "When I came to it was all over, I had undergone emergency surgery. The foal ruptured my fallopian tube causing me to bleed internally, luckily I received quick treatment. they were able to repair my fallopian tube and stop the bleeding however there was no hope for the undeveloped foal. Eight weeks in and I lost my foal, I had no idea I was even pregnant at the time…"

"Celestia…" Luna was speechless. At times Luna seemed to forget she was gone for one-thousand years of her sisters life. "I'm…. I'm sorry…"

"It was a long time ago. I have dealt with much in my life, I share this with you to help you understand that I am not just all talk when I say I know how you feel." Celestia continued. "I have loved and lost much over one-thousand years. When I lost my first love I actually fell into a deep depression. Locked myself away in my room for weeks, it got so bad that I even considered doing the unthinkable and… well to be blunt, joining him in the afterlife."

Luna stood stunned at what she heard. "You…?" Luna asked unable to muster a full sentence.

"Yes, all I can say is love is a powerful thing. If we allow it to then it can lift us to the heights of happiness and bliss, make us feel things that we once thought were unobtainable of fictitious emotions." Celestia turned her head looking into Luna's eyes. "On the opposite side of that if allowed love can tear us apart down to our very core, drag us into the deepest pits of despair and and cause us more pain and anguish than any torture."

"You don't think I would ever…" Luna shook her head a little.

"I would hope not, but you have been a little erratic with your emotions though I do fully understand as to why. I still worry for you Luna, not just for how you might react should anything happen to Cielo but also how your other half, Nightmare Moon, Might try to use your sorrow against you." Celestia put her feelings out there for Luna to see being open and honest with her sister.

"Cielo will be fine." Luna said softly.

"But what if he…?" Celestia started only to be cut off by Luna.

"I said he will be fine!" Luna snapped, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You're right Luna, forgive me." Celestia kept her voice soft and even bowed her head a little realizing that Luna was not ready to face the fact Cielo was still not in the clar.

Luna sniffed a bit. "And as for nightmare moon I shall make sure she doesn't get in. I have fully anticipated her tricks and they will not work on me… not this time."

"Good." Celestia said softly.

"Sorry for snapping… i'm just…" Luna brushed her eyes with her hoof.

"It's okay, I understand." Celestia turned to Luna and gave her a hug. "I know this is a trying time for you and I want you to know i'm here for you fully."

"Thank you…" Luna whimpered hugging Celestia back tightly.

"Perhaps you should go and get some rest. Please do not take this the wrong way but I need you to feel better… we have a lot to discuss tomorrow and I know some topics you may not be fond of." Celestia let her sister go with a little smile feeling with all things considered her conversation had gone well.

"You mean… Twilight don't you…" Luna asked letting go of Celestia with a slight hint of disdain still in her voice.

"Yes… I know this is not the best time to bring it up but please, with everything that has happened we really need to discuss it. I will put it off until tomorrow but I won't make this choice without you. We are a team… I ask that tomorrow you allow me to try and convince you this is the right choice, keep an open mind… that is all." Celestia smiled a little. "And please if you need to talk about anything, I don't care when it is or what I'm doing I will make time for you Luna. Keep that in mind."

"I will sister, thank you." Luna said softly. Luna was glad her sister was being so nice to her after everything she had gone through, Luna was both physically and emotionally drained and not really fit to deal with a confrontation in her current state. Turning around Luna started to head back inside. "Are you coming?" Luna looked back at Celestia who still stood looking down over the garden.

"I'll come back inside in a bit, I want to stay out here for a while longer and just relax, clear my head. I still have to plan our next move." Celestia replied. "You go on ahead, try to rest up and feel better."

Luna did as her sister suggested and headed back to her room, she managed to get there just as the doctor was leaving. "How is he?" She asked.

"Resting peacefully still, I took a few more vials of blood so I can check his toxicity level." The doctor explained. "My main concern is what kind of damage has been done to his organs, the liver, kidneys and heart mainly. I have no doubt that the amulet given to him is keeping him alive but as far as how well it can repair damage remains to be seen. Princess Celestia did not seem to know just how well the magic will work so unfortunately all I can say is it's a waiting game at this point."

"But he'll be fine… I mean he is breathing good still right?" Luna's voice portrayed her concern for the doctor's opinion.

"We all hope so yes." He replied not wanting to give her a definitive answer. "If the amulet can repair the damage done to his organs he should make a full recovery however the amount of time it might take to do so is still an unknown factor. Cielo could wake tomorrow or he may not wake for weeks… I know it's not what you want to hear but it's the best news I can give you. The fact that he is still breathing is truly amazing and we should take that as a huge victory, i'll be sending in a nurse to keep an eye on him for the time being and i'll be on call should anything change. I'll know much more after I run a few tests on his blood."

"Thank you." Luna bowed her head a little to the doctor grateful for his aid.

The doctor bowed his head in return seeing princess Luna's actions as highly respectful. With that he headed back down the hall making his way to his office to conduct a few tests while Luna retired to her room.

Once Luna was back Spitfire took her leave so that Luna could rest, Spitfire herself quite drained headed back to her home for the night with plans of returning in the morning to check on Cielo.

Luna first gave Cielo a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight to him before the nurse arrived. Luna then went over to her day bed relinquishing her bed to Cielo so he would have a place of comfort while he healed. Once Luna laid her head down on her pillow it did not take long for her to be pulled into slumber.

********************************************************************************************************

"We were wondering when we would see thee again."

Luna's ears perked up recognizing the voice right away, it only took her a moment to realize she was dreaming. Luna looked around a bit, she appeared to be alone in her room still laying on her day bed. "Go away Nightmare Moon." Luna commanded. "You will not torment me on this night."

"We have not come to torment thee, we only came to relay a message of love from thy stallion." Nightmare moon appeared on Luna's bed with a smile. "He truly does care for you much to our surprise. How doth the stallion fair?"

Luna glared at Nightmare moon. "He is still alive." Luna replied trying to get a grip on Nightmare Moon's angle assuming there had to be one.

"Good to hear, then our efforts were not in vain." Nightmare Moon said softly laying her head down on the bed. "we can tell thou still fear losing the stallion, do not worry for as long as he draws breath he shall recover." Nightmare Moon let out a little giggle finding Luna's glare amusing.

"How do you know?" Luna asked her expression softening. "Wait… how do you know? What effort? What did you do?" Luna started to sound a little fearful.

"So full of questions… very well we will answer some since we are feeling in a talkative mood." Picking her head back up Nightmare moon continued to grin. "As for what we did, our effort if thou pleases to call it that. We used thine magic to keep your little stallion alive for as long as we could, you did transfer some of your magic to him with that unkempt act of yours. Though looking at it now that very act saved his life. We must admit that stallion of your has a rather intriguing mind, a lot of… shall we say interesting things locked away and buried deep in his subconscious though we suspect they will come up soon enough."

"What are you talking about… what did you see?" Luna was slowly dropping her guard and becoming more curious.

"Well now we would not want to ruin the fun now would we, however we say this. It is likely the stallion will know a great deal about his past when he comes to, could spell disaster for our sister." Nightmare Moon's grin grew wider.

"Cielo is not like that... . even if he was upset with what happened he would understand… unless you tampered with his thoughts." Luna started to become agitated at the thought of Nightmare moon messing around in Cielo's mind.

"We did no such thing so thou can relax, perhaps thou is right… perhaps we are right tis hard to say really. The stallion is no different than any other pony he has both light and dark within him, the dark is a bit more than usual though he combats it well. We got a strong sense of that from him." Nightmare Moon admitted. "We would go into great detail about how many ponies he has hurt over the years but it seems he had already shared his promiscuous past with thou and we doubt very much thou would continue to allow us to be here if we tried to do so."

Luna fell silent for a moment, this felt strange to her. Normally Nightmare Moon was not so calm and nonthreatening. "What are you playing at…?" Luna asked coming right out with her feeling on the whole situation.

"Nothing my dear, nothing at all." Nightmare moon rolled onto her back letting her head hang off the side of the bed. "We only came to tell thou that thine stallion cared for you and thought of you up until his last moment begging for us to leave thee be. We were unsure if he survived so we thought we would check in."

"You said that you saved him… that don't sound like you at all." Luna slowly started to stand up. "So what… is now the time that you try to tempt me into rejoining our souls?"

"Indeed, so why did I save him? Perhaps we were simply being nice." Nightmare moon replied. "As far as merging souls we both know how that would play out, we feel it to be a waste of our metaphorical breath." Nightmare moon giggled again remaining on her back enjoying her time with Luna.

"You said he would recover as long as he drew breath… are you toying with me?" Luna asked taking a step towards Nightmare Moon.

"No dear not at all, how we know he will recover will tis our secret but we speak the truth. The stallion will be just fine so thou can rest easy knowing that thy love shall shall rejoin you in due time." Nightmare Moon rolled back onto her belly.

"Why should I trust in anything you say." Luna growled feeling like she was being played by Nightmare Moon.

"Because Luna thou wishes it to be true. Perhaps we are only telling thou what thy wishes to hear and thou may think that if thy wishes however thou will see in time we speak the truth." Nightmare Moon got up from the bed. "And before long everything will be back to normal although before this is all over thou and thy stallion will seek me out, we are sure of it." With a little laugh Nightmare Moon slowly faded away leaving Luna alone in her dream.

********************************************************************************************************

The saddle bag fell at Abaddon's hooves, a lone guard bowing before the large teal alicorn. "I did as you asked, now release her." The guard said to Abaddon, his voice shaking with fear. The guard's body slowly changing back, shifting into it's original form as the mist stripped away his magical powers. Now bowing Abaddon stood a changeling.

Abaddon opened the saddle back and removed the contents, Luna's armor in it's entirety including her crown. "You have done well." Abaddon smiled as he placed the armor back into the saddle bag. "But tell me… your kind refuses to fight for me so why should I allow any of you filthy little creatures to live?"

The changeling slowly looked up at Abaddon. "This would show the other changelings you are a merciful and honest leader, they would be far more willing to come to your aid and fight beside you should you keep your work… oh great and mighty Abaddon." The changeling bowed his head again. "Please…"

Abaddon smiled a little finding amusement in the changeling's grovoling. Letting out a whistle three of Abaddon's minions came forth from just out of sight dragging A bound mare. "Do not forget this kindness, next time I ask you filth to do something I expect no further defiance or next time I will not be so forgiving."

The Changeling lifted his head to see the mare being dragged behind Abaddon's minions and quickly rushed to her. Abbadon's minions let go of the ropes as the changeling neared. "My queen… My queen are you alright!?" He asked frantically as he worked to undo the rope that bound her hooves and wings.

Chrysalis let out a pained moan, a bit of blood still rest crusted around the corners of her mouth.

"Let's get out of here." Abaddon called out, his minions obey and turning their backs to the changeling and Queen Chrysalis. "I got what I wanted." Abaddon took to the air. "Do not forget this day, if you or your kind ever tries to defy me again I will crush you all under my hooves like the pests you are." Abaddon threatened before disappearing with his minions into the mist.

The mist started to clear up as the changeling was finally able to free his queen. "Forgive me my queen… we tried to free you but… we did not even come close before most of us were cut down… forgive me…"

Queen Chrysalis took a deep painful breath, her ribs badly bruised from Abaddon's minions working her over. "How many… are left?" She asked groaning as she struggled to stand.

"Not many ma'am… maybe one-hundred... maybe less it's hard to say… If Abaddon did not offer to trade your life for Princess Luna's armor I can't say that any of us would be left." The changeling replied as he went to her side and gave her support so she could stand. "Can you fly?"

"So few…" Chrysalis took a moment to reflect on how many of her loyal troops gave their lives to try and rescue her. "I don't think I can fly right now…" She admitted. "Listen to me… We need to get out of the badlands now… We need to get to Equestria…"

"Ma'am…?" The changeling seemed confused by her order.

"Can you carry me to the others?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes ma'am I can." He replied carefully shifting his weight and working his way under Chrysalis.

"Thank you…" She said weakly allowing her weight to rest on the changelings back. "It pains me to say this but we need help… once I address the others we will make for Equestria. If that beast abaddon wanted princess Luna's armor he is obviously no friend to Celestia or Luna… Perhaps we can use that to our advantage… He needs to be stopped…"


	4. Nightmare Moon's Secret

"Mommy loves you…" Solar Breeze whispered softly with tears in her eyes as she gave her little foal a nuzzle stifling the newborns crying. Solar Breeze's vision started to blur, her body feeling weak. The cold ground she lay upon sucking away most of her remaining strength. Opening her good wing she slipped it over the basket her foal rested in hoping it would be enough to protect him from the cold through the night.

Solar Breeze laid her head down on the cold ground, her eyes slowly closing having lost the battle to keep them open any longer. "I'm sorry…" She whispered apologising to her newborn foal knowing she could offer him no more protection than her wing. Solar's eyes closed fully as she took her last breath.

Cielo stood watching over the scene as though he were watching a play. "Mother…" Cielo shook his head a little in disbelief, his mother's body slowly fading away along with the basket and the land.

"Touching, a mother's last act of protection."

Cielo jumped a little startled by the sudden voice next to him. Turning Cielo's eyes fell upon Nightmare Moon. "You scared me…"

"Sorry stallion, that was not our intention." Nightmare Moon replied softly. "Thy mother truly gave all she could for thee, a shame she did not make it but we are sure she has peace in the next life knowing her actions led to thou being alive today."

Cielo stared at Nightmare Moon for a moment. "Ya… ya I guess, I mean because of her I was found on the road…" Cielo rubbed his head a little seeming to be in a bit of pain. "How do I know this…"

"We have unlocked some of thy forgotten memories stallion." Nightmare Moon smiled a little. "We are helping thou see some things thou should never have forgotten."

Cielo looked around a little realizing he was back in the same space he first encountered Nightmare Moon. "I'm dreaming...right?" Cielo asked looking out into the starry abyss.

"Not by choice but yes, thou is in more of a coma like state. Thou died remember?" Nightmare Moon moved a little closer to Cielo. "Thy last breath was spent groveling, begging us to no longer torment your love, Luna."

"I… I remember." Cielo though for a moment making sense of it all. "So wait… I died but I was brought back to life and now i'm in a coma…"

"Way to sum it all up stallion." Nightmare Moon's horn lit up lightly, a small cookie appeared in front of Cielo's muzzle. "Have thyself a treat."

Cielo swatted at the cookie seemingly not amused, the cookie turning to mist and fading away. "Cute." Cielo muttered making Nightmare Moon giggle. "Wait… how are you still here?" Cielo asked turning his body to face Nightmare Moon whom had moved uncomfortably close to him. Cielo backed up a little. "What are you doing?"

"Relax stallion we do not bite." Nightmare moon slowly reached out with her hoof and rubbed the side of Cielo's neck making a platinum chain slowly toart to appear. "As to how we are hear that is indeed the question is it not?" Nightmare moon asked softly, her dragon like eyes staring into Cielo's Teal eyes.

Cielo jerked away feeling something forming around his neck. "What did you do!?" Cielo exclaimed grabbing at the chain with his hooves trying to pull it off.

"That is not what we would call being relaxed stallion." Nightmare Moon tapped her hoof on the starry floor causing a little ripple like a stone being tossed into a lake. A very small part of the starry floor started to rise up forming into a mirror. "Have a look for thyself."

Cielo slowly started to relax seeing his reflection in the mirror. Around his neck rested the Amulet of Cumulus, with his hoof he gently touched the amulet. "What is this?"

"That my dear stallion is the Amulet of Cumulus, an ancient artifact passed down from the king of Cumulus to his first born son. It remained a symbol of power and leadership nearly a millennia, an impressive run." Nightmare Moon grinned. "Would thou like to hear of thy past? Our sister did give such a speech on it."

"Wait…" Cielo closed his eyes and rubbed his head a little more, the pain starting to return. "Passed down from king… to the first born son… So i'm… I'm…"

"Wait… Cielo's A Prince!?" Luna's gaze turned to Celestia surprised as did Spitfire's.

"Well… yes and no, Cielo would have been a prince or by now a king. If Cumulus was still around Cielo would had likely married and already taken the throne but seeing as how Cumulus is no more Cielo really has no title since his kingdom no longer exists." Celestia finally stopped pacing. "Abaddon saw to that…"

Cielo opened his eyes panting lightly, the scenery had changed to Luna's bedroom. Celestia, Cadance and spitfire stood at Luna's bedside, Cielo standing of the opposite side of the bed could see himself laying unconscious in Luna's be with Luna laying at his side. "What is this?" Cielo asked as Celestia continued to talk.

"Tis Luna's memory of the conversation she had earlier with her sister about thee, about thine past." nightmare Moon explained.

"Why are you showing me this…?" Cielo spoke softly while listening to Celestia speak.

Nightmare Moon leaned her muzzle close to Cielo's ear. "Why indeed." Nightmare Moon whispered, her voice seeming to echo in Cielo's ear.

Cielo turned his head to tell Nightmare Moon to not do that again but she was nowhere to be seen, seemingly vanished out of his dream. A chill ran up Cielo's spine though he did his best to stifle his unease and soak up every word Celestia spoke.

********************************************************************************************************

The first thing Luna did upon fully waking was check on Cielo, the nurse on watch was happy to report that Cielo showed no signs of worsening during the night but suggested that Luna check in with the doctor if she was interested in Cielo's bloodwork. Luna's mane had regained some of it's length and royal appearance after she rested up, Luna herself gaining a little height back. Luna found herself feeling a little better taking to heart Nightmare Moon was telling her the truth about Cielo being able to pull through.

Before heading off to shower Luna gave Cielo a kiss and told him that she loved him. Luna knew it was unlikely he could hear her but it was a good morality boost. After showering and drying off Luna went to put on her royal attire only to remember it was still missing. Next Luna headed for the doctor's office, she felt herself feeling a little exposed, naked without her attire.

Upon reaching the doctors office and stepping inside more good news befell Luna. It seemed the toxin levels in Cielo's blood were indeed dropping at an accelerated rate, other bloodwork showed his liver was functioning better than it was prior to the first tests. Quite pleased Luna gratefully thanked the doctor once again and though she was ready to leave Luna found herself held up for a bit by the doctor asking her questions about how she was feeling.

Luna remained very polite and was able to be done with her unexpected follow up within a matter of minutes. Once finished Luna decided to head for the throne room in hope of running into Celestia so they could get this little discussion of Twilight Sparkle out of the way.

Celestia was not in the throne room but off in the planning room, she had been up all night trying to better secure her borders and the ponies she was sworn to protect. Celestia had also given a statement to the press about the attack on Hollow Shades as well as requested that any willing able bodied stallion report to Canterlot for training.

Celestia's message was a somber one, Celestia made it very clear that the attack was an act of war and there would likely be more. She urged every pony to be strong and look out for one another, she explained the need for added security and more ponies to be willing to fight. Each city and town would see an increase of guards within the next day or two, doing so though would cause her to stretch her own castles defences very thin.

Luna entered the planning room having been directed there after asking one of her sisters guards where she might find Celestia. Luna noticed Celestia did not seem to see her enter the room, Celestia's mane was slightly flat, she looked visually tired. Celestia sat alone in the room at the end of the table. Parchment, maps, scrolls and letters strewn about upon the tables suffice. "Good morning Celestia." Luna called out making Celestia jump a little.

Celestia rubbed her eyes a bit. "Good morning Luna, my apologies I did not hear you come in." Celestia let out a yawn as she shuffled about a few papers. "Pardon me… it's been a long night." Celestia took notice that Luna's form was a little different. "I see you're looking better."

"I feel a bit better today." Luna said with a slight smile trotting to her sisters side. "No offence Celestia but you look awful, perhaps you should rest a while. I feel well enough to take up watch." Luna offered trying to take on some of the burden Celestia was carrying for her.

Celestia shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but I have one of my guards fetching me coffee as we speak, there is still much to be done and though you look better you are still not at full power." Celestia pointed out. "That reminds me, I sent a small team to look for your attire but they came back with nothing, said they searched every inch of the inn inside and out." Celestia let out a little sigh. "I'm sure it will turn up but in the meantime i'm having new attire forged for you, we'll infuse it with some of your magic once you recover fully."

"I guess that will be okay… wish I knew where my attire ended up though." Luna used some of her magic to levitate one of the scrolls off the table and opened it. "So what's all this?" She asked glancing over the writing.

"Well we have maps, i've been busy looking at possible weak spots on our borders trying to find the best places to place guards, I have been dealing with letters coming in all morning from concerned ponies, I got some stuff here that I need to fill out for barrack arrangements, old scrolls I'm going through trying to find a way to combat the toxin Abaddon's troops use so we have a better chance of saving the lives of anypony who may get injured weather it be in battle or another attack… just a lot of stuff really." Celestia finished with an exhausted sigh.

The door opened once again and in trotted one of Celestia's guards with her coffee. "Forgive me for taking so long ma'am." The grey unicorn trotted up to Celestia and gently lowered the cup down onto the table. "It was brewed to your specification."

Celestia levitated the cup up to her lips and took a sip, her feathers ruffled a bit and her body shuddered at the taste. "Yup, that will do the trick. Thank you, that will be all for now. I shall call for you should I need something."

The guard smiled and bowed his head before turning and exiting the room closing the door behind him.

Taking another sip from the cup Celestia lowered the cup back to the table and shuffled a few papers around before finding the one she was looking for. "I assume you are here so we can discuss helping Twilight Sparkle ascend into a princess." Celestia slid the paper over to Luna. "I have outlined a task for her that should do the trick but I need your approval before proceeding."

Luna set down the scroll and levitated the parchment passed to her up off the table. Upon giving it a careful read Luna set the parchment down. "You do realize giving her this task to complete the unfinished spell of Star Swirl the Bearded will likely end in disaster causing chaos for her and her friends in these already troubled times." Luna pointed out.

"I am but I see no other way to help her ascend, we could really use her right now Luna… I know you are not fond of me helping her ascend but I implore you to please give it some thought." Celestia said expecting a bit a fight from Luna. Much to Celestia's surprise Luna simply used her magic to pick up a quill and sign the parchment.

Luna slide the parchment back in front of Celestia. "There you are sister, I hope you have given this a fair amount of thought. I am trusting you know what you are doing." Luna smiled a little, though Luna did not like the idea she knew that arguing right now would not help anypony. "Is there anything else you need from me sister? Something I can assist you?" Luna offered.

Celestia could not help but smile. "Thank you for making this easy on me… really. If you wish to help I suppose you can…"

The doors to the conference room burst open as a white coated guard in golden armor rushed in painting interrupting Celestia mid sentence. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Please forgive my intrusion. I come with news from my unit 336 assigned to patrol the southern border."

"What is it? Speak!" Celestia stood up quickly fearing the worst.

"It's the Changelings ma'am, they have entered our land. We intercepted queen Chrysalis and what we counted to be ninety-six changelings. They did not put up a fight, their queen appears to be quite injured." The guard reported. "Queen Chrysalis herself requested an audience with you, she claims to be seeking sanctuary for her and her changelings, she said her kingdom was overrun by Abaddon and many of her changeling perished in the battle… she also claims to have been held captive by Abaddon and offers information that may be crucial to you should you provide her and her changelings with safety."

Luna and Celestia looked at one another. "Do you think it's a trap?" Luna asked Celestia.

"I don't know… something tells me she would not risk coming into Equestria if it were not dire…" Celestia looked back at her guard. "So she did not even put up a struggle?"

"No ma'am, her changelings were ready to fight but she ordered them to stand down, Chrysalis said she has every intention of complying and that she only wishes for the safety of her changelings." The guard replied having caught his breath.

"Would it be wise to leave Canterlot?" Luna asked with a worried expression.

"No." Celestia shook her head and took a deep breath. "It would not be wise to leave at this time however if she wishes for an audience I shall hear her out." Celestia let out a loud whistle making the grey unicor rush into the room and stand at attention. "You, fetch me my battle armor." Celestia commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" The unicorn replied and quickly scurried out of the room.

Celestia turned her attention back to the white pegasus. "As for you Return to your troop with reinforcements, have Chrysalis and her changelings escorted here." Celestia commanded. "You will also deliver this message to Chrysalis." Celestias voice became very sincere and cold. "If this is some kind of trick on her part she will pay dearly for it."

"Ma'am!" The pegasus bowed his head and quickly took off to grab reinforcements from the barracks.

"Bringing Chrysalis here? Celestia That seems just as reckless." Luna felt quite uneasy about her sister's decision.

"I know it is but if she has some kind of information for us as to where Abaddon might be hiding or planning I cannot pass that up." Celestia turned her attention back to her sister. "I know you will not like me saying this but gather some of your guards and keep them close to you and Cielo, if this is some kind of trick to get her closer to the amulet we must be prepared."

"Okay… I'll do it." Luna turned around and started to walk out. "Just… be careful okay?" Luna asked looking back at Celestia.

"You need not worry about me Luna, I shall tread with caution." Celestia replied with a little smile.

Leaving the planning room behind Luna made her way back to her quarters and informed her guards standing watch of the situation at hand giving them strict instructions on what is expected of them and sent them off to fetch more guards. Within minutes they returned, Luna placed four guards outside her door, six inside her room, two guarding the door and four guarding the bed, before ordering four more to keep guard from her terrace.

Once all her guards were in place Luna made her way to the berracks and ordered the rest of her guards to assist Celestia in any way she saw fit. Luna then made her way back to her room and went inside. She sat down at the edge of her bed between two of the guards and watched as the nurse Cleaned Cielo's wound. The slashes were healing quite nicely it appeared having decreased to half the size they were the day before. Luna smiled a little hoping that soon Cielo would be completely healed and back on his hooves.

********************************************************************************************************

"So how's it feel to know thou is a prince?" Nightmare Moon asked snapping Cielo out of his deep thought, the conversation between Celestia and Luna long since ended changing the surroundings back to a starry abyss.

"It feels the same." Cielo replied standing up. "I mean it's kind of cool to hear that my biological father was a king and my mother a queen but that don't change who I am. I never knew them or that life so really it's just an empty title with no meaning."

"What of our sister's decision to deny thy kingdome aid? Do you not resent her for such actions?" Nightmare Moon asked appearing in front of Cielo.

Cielo shook his head a bit. "No, she seems remorseful and realizes it was a mistake to do so. I don't think I could feel any hate towards her stronger than the hate she feels for herself upon seeing the cost of her call." Cielo's eyes met Nightmare Moon's. "Look I appreciate you saving me, I really do but no more mind games, I want straight answers from you, Why did you show me that?"

"For a stallion who claims his royal title to be an empty one thou is sure quick to make demands of royalty." nightmare Moon giggled playfully. "Come come now stallion, being straight forward, what fun is there to be had in that. Tis a rare opportunity for us to speak to one who is not yourself for once. We wish to cherish it. That and the puzzled look upon thy muzzle trying to piece this together is priceless."

Cielo grumbled a bit. "You're not even playing fair, you could at least give me a hint. I'm not fully sure what i'm trying to piece together. You're playing some kind of game with me without ever giving me a set of rules or a clear goal. All I want to know is why you're helping me and how you're here. That's it."

"Hmmm." Nightmare Moon seemed to ponder Cielo's words for a moment. Her horn slowly lit up making a stand appear before her. Nightmare Moon then removed all of her armor and placed it on the stand as Cielo looked on puzzled. "Thou hast a point, we hath not been playing fair~" Nightmare Moon said in a strong old world accent that was over the top even for her. "So we offer thou our armor, something on our armor is not as it appears. Shalt thou find it we will answer one question of thine in such a way even thy tiny mind will comprehend it immediately."

"I'm not sure what you said fully but it sounded a lot like an insult." Cielo glared at Nightmare Moon as he walked over to the stand where her armor rested.

"Indeed it twas." Nightmare Moon mocked Cielo a bit more.

Cielo rolled his eyes and started to concentrate looking over Nightmare Moon's armor very carefully.

"Take all the time thou needs stallion, tis not like thou will get it." Nightmare Moon took a seat on the opposite side of the stand and watched Cielo look her armor over. "We wonder if we might see smoke pour from thine ears if we wait long enough."

"You do not need to keep insulting me you know, if you are trying to anger me such petty insults will not work." Cielo said in a stoic tone focusing on the armor before him.

"We mean nothing by it stallion we are only poking fun, it passes the time." Nightmare Moon smiled laying her head down on the stand and looking up at Cielo.

"You are really nothing like I expected." Cielo said glancing at Nightmare Moon.

"How could thou judge us if thou never knew us. All thou knows is what thou hast heard from others. We are really not so bad stallion, just greatly misunderstood." Nightmare Moon continued to star at Cielo.

Feeling like she was not going to stop any time soon Cielo soon turned his attention back to nightmare Moon's armor, every bit of it looked to be solid with no inscriptions of any kind. Upon looking over her neck/chest piece Cielo finally noticed something. The crest of the quarter moon was not a solid piece of the armor and looked as though it could be removed. Cielo leaned his head down to get a better look and sure enough there appeared to be nothing holding it in place. "This." Cielo said pointing to the crest. "It looks like it comes off."

Nightmare Moon picked up her head with a wide grin plastered across her muzzle. "Very good Cielo." Nightmare moon seemed to be genuinely impressed with him. "Thou may remove our crest if thou wishes."

Cielo looked at Nightmare Moon for a moment before glancing back at the armor. Leaning his muzzle down he bit onto the crest and tried to pull it off with his teeth only to be met with a soft smack on his nose. "Hey!" Cielo exclaimed letting go of the crest. "What was that for?"

"Not like that you daft fool, the crest is to be removed with thy mind." Nightmare Moon said almost in a commanding tone. "Focus and concentrate."

Cielo rubbed his nose a little before looking back at the crest. "Okay I guess… wait is this some kind of tick? You're gonna laugh at me as I try aren't you."

"Just do it." Nightmare Moon replied. "We will not laugh at thee, invision grasping the crest and pulling it out from the armor."

Taking a deep breath Cielo started to focus on the crest, he pictured being able to grip the crest in his hoof making the outer ring of emeralds on the amulet around his neck begin to glow. A green magical aura appeared around the crest and slowly pulled it out making it fall onto the stand much to Cielo's surprise.

"Was that so hard?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"How did I do that?" Cielo asked himself looking at the crest.

"Thou has used thy magic, the amulet thou wears can perform different tasks depending on the wearer's desire. The emeralds are home to healing and basic magic which can allow the wearer to manipulate and move small objects. With the emerald's magic thou art able to heal as well as an alicorn but just like us the magic does have it's limits to what it can heal. Shalt thou suffer a fatal blow or loose too much blood thou wilt surely die." Nightmare Moon explained. "The ring of sapphires houses magic strong enough to allow the one wearing it to teleport for a few feet at a time and create small shield like barriers."

"How… do you know so much about this thing?" Cielo asked astounded Nightmare Moon knew so much about the ancestral amulet he wore.

"We are getting to that stallion, patience." Nightmare Moon scolded Cielo for interrupting her. "Now where were we, ah yes. That brings us to the center gem, the yellow topaz gem. This gem is home to a very special kind of magic, this magic can allow the wearer to create illusions. A difficult magic to master yet one that can be incredibly dangerous if done correctly. You see stallion the center gem is not just infused with any magic, tis infused with our magic." Nightmare Moon stated proudly. "Thou wishes to know why we know so much about the amulet hanging from thy neck, simple WE helped create it. The amulet was meant for US."


End file.
